


Qiviut

by BubbleGumLizard



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Jumpers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleGumLizard/pseuds/BubbleGumLizard
Summary: John is sure that Sherlock is hiding something.  Everything has been going well since they started dating nearly a year before, so what could Sherlock possibly have to hide?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm stuck on my current fics and putting off knitting a sweater I need to get done, so I thought I'd write up a little bit of fluff that popped into my head the other day.
> 
> Enjoy!

John knew that something was wrong.  Sherlock was hiding something and John didn’t like it.  He was sure that there was a secret compartment somewhere in the flat, but he didn’t know where it was.  One day, when Sherlock was out, John went snooping around in an attempt to find the hiding place.

Out of nowhere Sherlock came rushing back into the flat and distracted John with some talk about a case.  By the time Sherlock left again, John was doing research and had forgotten about his hunt entirely.  When he finally remembered, the suspicious timing of Sherlock’s return didn’t go unnoticed.  Someone was watching the flat for Sherlock, and John was absolutely positive who  _ that _ was.

An hour later, John slid into the familiar black car, frowning at Mycroft, who was rapidly typing on a computer.

“You wished to see me, John?” Mycroft asked without looking up.

“Why are you helping Sherlock hide something from me?”

With his usual disinterested sigh, Mycroft closed his computer and looked up at John.  “I’m sure I haven’t the slightest idea--”

“What could he possibly be hiding that you warned him when I was trying to figure it out?”  John was aware that he was coming dangerously close to whining, but he couldn’t help it.

“I assure you, John, it’s nothing to cause any worry.”

“My ex-addict boyfriend hiding something from me is always a reason to be worried, Mycroft!”  He couldn’t keep the anger out of his voice.  Who the hell was Mycroft to tell him when to worry?

Mycroft favored John with his best piercing glare.  “Do you honestly believe that I would assist Sherlock in hiding drug use from you, John?”  His voice was soft, dangerous, and John shook his head, realizing that Mycroft was right: he would never help Sherlock keep something like that a secret.  “Just enjoy the surprise when the time comes, John.  Allow Sherlock this and your reward will be great.”

John nodded a terse goodbye to Mycroft and left the car, heading back up into the flat.  He was sure that Mycroft was right, that it would all be well, but he couldn’t help being concerned that Sherlock was keeping something from him.  How long until Sherlock started lying, if he was already hiding things, not even a year into their relationship?

 

***

 

Two days later, John woke up to find Sherlock already up for the day.  It wasn’t unusual for him to wake up alone in bed, so he didn’t think anything of it.  What was unusual was when he opened his dresser to pull out his favorite woolly jumper to find it, and all of this other jumpers, missing.

Frowning, he went into the kitchen to find Sherlock, wondering what sort of mad experiment his crazy boyfriend was conducting on John’s favorite articles of clothing.

Sherlock was waiting for John with a freshly made cup of tea.  John gave him a suspicious look, not missing the fact that Sherlock seemed particularly twitchy and excited.

“What is it?” John asked finally, not able to wait any longer.  “Why are you acting so strange?”

“Happy anniversary, John,” Sherlock said, producing a large box practically out of thin air and setting it on the table with a smile.

“What’s this?” John asked stupidly, staring at the box.

“It’s a gift,” Sherlock said, looking suddenly unsure of himself.  “It’s been one year since we began a romantic relationship.  I believe it is customary to give gifts in this situation, yes?”

John was shocked.  He didn’t think Sherlock would remember their anniversary, let alone get him a gift.  He slowly moved to open the box, noticing that Sherlock was wringing his hands and biting his lip anxiously.

“A jumper?” John asked, reaching out and picking it up.  It was incredibly soft and John couldn’t help bringing it to his face and rubbing the pure luxury of it on his face.  It was a light brown and knit with a very complicated cable pattern.

“I knit it,” Sherlock said excitedly, bouncing up and down.  “It’s qiviut.”

“It’s  _ what _ ?” John asked, pulling the jumper on.  It fit perfectly, of course.

“Muskox wool.  It’s the best, so naturally I… What?” he noticed the look on John’s face and stopped his explanation.

John pulled Sherlock into his arms, a pleasant warm feeling filling his chest.  “You learned to knit for me?”  Sherlock nodded and John kissed him gently, not sure that he could find the words to express how he felt.  “I thought you hated my jumpers.”

Sherlock smiled at John and caressed his cheek. “You love them and that’s more important.”


End file.
